


Lost Under The Surface (Greyskyshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pokemon Battle, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Kyouhei nearly died to Ghetsis and Kyurem's grasps and decides quickly that life is too short to hesitate.





	Lost Under The Surface (Greyskyshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea as soon as kyurem nearly tried to kill me whilst playing my white two, so that's where this came from. i've had it on my mind for weeks but haven't been bothered until now to write it. i probably got Hyuu's personality wrong also but eh?? i based kyouhei's team off my own (except, i had an umbreon instead of the zoroark you get from sage rood (WHICH I REGRET IMMENSELY))
> 
> also in this, touya was kyouhei's older brother.
> 
> i made it slightly different to the game but it's basically the same. i also stole some of the dialog.
> 
> title is from numb by linkin park

“Hyu?”

The trainer was staring down the cat Pokémon, who let out a hiss at him and turned away. She sat on the carpeted floor and started cleaning herself, ignoring the two trainers. “I just don't know what to do... I finally found my sister's Pokémon, but now it's glaring at me... Why?!"

Kyouhei instantly pulled Hyu forward and hugged him tightly, something he’d always force the older into as a kid. Hyu would nearly always refuse hugs when he obviously needed one, and Kyouhei would have none of it, not even bothering to ask if he wanted one when he did. “It’s okay, Hyu. Things will get better. You’ll go home and Liepard will get use to you both, okay?”

Hyu, almost hesitantly, hugged him back. “Yeah… you’re always right, Kyouhei. We’ll go home. But you gotta beat that Ghetsis guy first, alright?”

Kyouhei nodded, and yet, he had a bad feeling in his stomach when he walked out of the Plasma ship a few minutes later.

-

Kyouhei was cold when he walked in the cavern, when he held his Pokeball containing his Emboar and taking in a shaky breath. His footsteps echoed around the chasm, the only other sound being the quiet wishes of the water. He had to pause himself and check his Pokémon quickly, paranoid that he may’ve forgotten to heal them, even though he had, and walked through to the next part of the cavern.

It was even colder in here, causing the trainer to shiver, pulling his jacket more around himself, slipping his Pokeball back onto his belt to do so. His hand felt colder without Emboar’s heat there but as he walked, the cold slipped his mind when he saw Ghetsis standing there, facing the legendary dragon.

“Isn’t it marvelous?” his voice echoed, croaky and old, and caused Kyouhei. He never wanted to see the mastermind behind Team Plasma ever again and yet, here he was. He briefly wondered why he was doing this, stopping Team Plasma. “A Pokémon like this, and I’m going to use its power to freeze the entire region.”

Oh yeah, Kyouhei drawled in his head. That’s why he was doing this. He cleared his throat. “I won’t let you do this, Ghetsis. Just like he did two years old, I’ll stop you.”

Ghetsis turned to the teenager, good eye glaring him down. “You think you can stop me when I have Kyurem on my side?”

Kyouhei highly doubted he could. “Yes. My Pokémon and I have been through months of travelling, and you’ve known this dragon for what, a week?”

Ghetsis grinned, and then tipped his head back to laugh. Kyouhei looked to the legendary and was disturbed by the blank look on his face, eyes blue instead of the yellow he’d always seen in the books, and he was reminded of the cold when the dragon breathed out mist from his very slightly ajar mouth.

He was terrifying up close, even more so when Kyouhei thought about the fact that Ghetsis was going to try and freeze the region.

Once Ghetsis calmed down, he looked back at Kyouhei, eye twitching when they met gazes. “Now boy, I respect you for making it this far, but you won’t get past me. I’ll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!” His hand visibly tightened around his cane, and he lifted it and slammed it into the ground. The sound echoed around the cave, and Kyurem’s head snapped up, eyes seeming to glow more.

“Kyurem! Glaciate!” Kyouhei tried to step back when the dragon let out a skin curling roar, tripping on a loose rock. His belt flew open, and caused his six Pokeball to roll away and out of his reach. Suddenly the air was colder, and Kyouhei looked up to see giant icicles forming around him, the cave now covered in fog, quickly growing colder as the seconds tick. He felt his heart beat faster, and his breathing pick up, because holy shit he was going to die.

“Oh fuck…” his voice mumbled out, barley seeing the mist his voice made. He felt the moisture on his face start to crystalize, and he closed his eyes when he heard the roar again, and he never believed that people would see their lives flash before their eyes when they knew their death was coming, but here he was. Everything seemed to freeze and he remembered the advice Touya had given him when he’d come back from becoming the champion, looking almost hollow. He remembered crying with his mum when Touya left one night, only a note saying how he had to find N and he wouldn’t come back until he did.

He remembered growing up and racing around down with Hyu, both dreaming about the Pokémon they were going to get on their birthdays. Hyu waited two years after he got Oshawott before Kyouhei was of age to get Tepig, and then they were off. He remembered walking down roads, slowly gaining a team of six Pokémon he’d forever call his best friends. The Pokeballs that were probably sensing (maybe even seeing) what was happening and wanting so badly to help their trainer but they couldn’t, not without Kyouhei telling them to. He really hoped Ghetsis wouldn’t-

“Reshiram, Fusion Flare!”

Suddenly heat, and Kyouhei was being helped up by someone behind him. He watched as Reshiram, the white dragon who’d he’d only seen in legends and myths, had flown over them encased in a ball of fire, hitting Kyurem. The icicles fell to the ground and shattered, causing the trainer to let out a deep breath and sag against the unknown trainer, not knowing how he was feeling other than relieved.

When Reshiram looked back to the two trainers and practically glared at Kyouhei, he cleared his throat and straightened up. A trainer with long green hair moved to stand next to him, sending him a small smile as if to be happy Kyouhei was okay.

He looked familiar, somehow.

Ghetsis looked affronted, but grinned largely at the newcomer. "So you came... The freak without a human heart...N!"

Kyouhei’s head whipped to the trainer, and he could almost imagine Touya standing and talking to N, battling and teaching N how not all trainers are bad, just like he said he did. He remembers the blurred selfie Touya had shown Kyouhei on a trip home, gushing over the boy to his brother and mother.

The rest felt like a blur, but then the White Orb was floating and glowing and he stepped back just as the orb (when did Reshiram change forms?) and Kyurem seemed to melt with the other. It felt hot again, and he closed his eyes as the room glowed white and the Pokémon let out an ear-splitting screech, which almost sounded wrong. When he opened them, he didn’t understand what he was looking at, but the dragon stood on two legs and was Reshiram’s height, and seemed to be letting off both heat and mist at the same time.

“This time, trainer,” Kyouhei reverted his gaze to Ghetsis, and he had assumingly kicked the DNA splicers across the floor, which would explain the sudden fusion. “This time nobody will save you-“

Kyouhei shuddered at the event that happened nearly five minutes ago. That would haunt him for a long time. Ghetsis seemed to cut himself off, looking at the two trainer’s direction in confusion. “Your Pokeballs are trembling… could they be shaking with rage?” Kyouhei looked down at the strewn Pokeballs, which all looked thankfully fine, but sharply looked back up when the sound of the cane striking the ground echoed again.

He faded out again, thinking about his Pokémon. Could they really be angry like he was? Right now he felt emptier, but he knew that he would be furious with Ghetsis at what he was doing. Suddenly N grabbed his shoulder, and the younger was surprised to find him looking stricken. "It's faint, but I can hear my friend. I can hear Reshiram's voice. It says they can be separated again! I beg you! Please save my friend! And all of Unova's Pokémon and humans-."

“DragonBreath!”

Kyouhei looked up and quickly moved out of the way from the attack, purple flames darting past him. He got up from the ground and picked up the closest Pokeball, throwing it and releasing his Flygon. He nearly breathed out a sigh of relief at the luck he got. “Use Dragon Claw!”

It was back and forth until the ground type went down first, and just as Kyouhei reached down to grab another Pokeball, the white dragon collapsed, and it glowed once again. Then Reshiram was kneeling by N’s side, and Kyurem was nowhere to be seen. Kyouhei watched as N fussed over his Pokémon, who was offering a small smile in return, obviously weak from Kyouhei’s dragon and the fusion.

Ghetsis slammed his cane down again, gaining the attention of them again. "I can't believe it! The White Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don't I? But first, I'll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!"

Next thing, Kyouhei was staring down a Cofagrigus, who sneered at him and opened his mouth, charging what appeared to be a Shadow Ball. Kyouhei, who had enough of the Pokémon attacks being aimed at him, yelled out, “Z-Zoroark!”

His voice choked around the name, but the Pokémon still heard, a Pokeball closer to Ghetsis then himself opening up. The dark type pounced just as the move fired to Kyouhei, and Zoroark took the hit, hissing and falling to all fours. He still got up quickly and snarled, tackling the coffin Pokémon and delivering a Shadow Claw and knocking out the Pokémon instantly. It darted up and eyed his trainer, who let out a breathy sigh of relief and nodded, smiling. “Thank you, Zoroark.”

He grinned and gave a thumbs up, turning to N, who was gaping at the Pokémon next to Kyouhei. They froze when they saw each other, and Zoroark smiled and winked, before turning as he heard the sound of the Pokeball from Ghetsis’s side. It was what felt a like a long battle, both sides attacking with all their might, and Kyouhei found himself more invested then he’d ever been in a battle. So finally, when his Lucario knocked out the opposing Hydreigon (which was hold a freaking life orb oh shit) he let his shaky legs collapse under him.

Ghetsis bellowed. "How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?!" he started pacing, and was shaking horribly. Kyouhei watched as N stepped forward, obviously hesitant.

"It's hard to call you this, but… Father! Please understand. Pokémon are not tools. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can't you?"

Ghetsis stopped and turned to N, looking like he was ready to burst. " **Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon!** "

Suddenly, the Shadow Triad appeared around Ghetsis, and Kyouhei almost felt his blood go cold, because weren’t they with Hyu last? Was Hyu okay? Did-

"On behalf of everyone… Thank you. Kyurem is fine. Now, it has lost its power, but it will come here again."

 

"Reshiram says thank you as well! That's right... I can talk with Pokémon."

 

"On that day two years ago, a certain Trainer and Alder taught me something… By accepting different ideas, this world creates a different chemical reaction… So I met many different Pokémon and people and heard so much… And that's how my world quietly grew bigger… By being with Pokémon, humans can continue toward new horizons. By being with humans, Pokémon can exhibit their true power. That's what Reshiram taught me: the truth for Pokémon and me. And someday both ideals and truth and ideals will come together… Then Pokémon and humans will be freed from the oppression of Poké Balls." Kyouhei smiled at the discreet mention of his brother, and briefly wondered where he was now. He hoped that he would come back and find N soon.

 

N grasped Kyouhei’s shoulder. "You! What are you and your Pokémon striving for? You should head to the Pokémon League and put your truths to the test!"

 

Kyouhei slowly nodded, smiling weakly as he looked up at N. “Yeah… Yeah, okay. I’ll do it.”

 

N smiled back. “I can’t wait to see you there, Kyouhei.” And with that, N had climbed back on his dragon and left the cave with a roar. Kyouhei watched for a second before turning back to Lucario, who had been out and watching this entire time. He let out a grunt, and Kyouhei lifted the Pokeball from his belt.

 

“You did great, buddy. Return for now,” Lucario obeyed, and Kyouhei was alone again. He breathed deeply.

 

“Holy shit I nearly just died,” he breathed out, not noticing he was shaking slightly. He didn’t realise that someone else had entered the cave before suddenly, Hyu was in his face, shaking him slightly.

 

“Kyouhei? Hey, what happened? Are you okay?” Hyu repeated this in different variations a few times, before Kyouhei looked at him properly, in which he sighed. “Hey, what happened? C’mon Kyouhei-“

 

“They nearly killed me,” Kyouhei said, and Hyu froze, and they met gazes.

 

“They… They did what? They tried to kill you?!” Kyouhei grabbed Hyu before he could move away like he planned too, obviously angry. They looked at each other again, and noticing how visibly angry he was, tightened the grip he had around Hyu’s biceps.

 

“Hyu, it’s okay, I’m fine-“

 

“How could you just be fine?! You nearly _died_!” Hyu blew up, forcing himself out of the other’s grip so he could pace slightly. Kyouhei can’t remember seeing him this angry before (except for when his sister’s Purrlion was taken). “They… nearly took you away from me! I couldn’t- couldn’t-“

 

“Hyu-“

 

“I don’t know what I could’ve done if you actually-“

 

“Damnit, Hyu-“

 

“I just got Purrlion back, and I couldn’t do anything-“

 

“Hyu!”

 

Said trainer stopped and aimed his gaze to Kyouhei, who looked distressed and caused him to falter slightly, seeming slightly less angry. Kyouhei walked forward and grasped Hyu’s arms again, closing his eyes. “Calm down, please.”

 

Hyu was stiff in his grip for a few moments, but listened to the way Kyouhei purposely breathed loudly and slowly, and matched their breaths, now much more relaxed and calm then previously. Kyouhei opened his eyes and smiled slightly. “Yes, I nearly died. But I didn’t, and I’m perfectly fine, okay? I’m still here.”

 

“I know,” Hyu mumbled, quickly getting embarrassed and looking away.

 

Kyouhei stepped forward slightly, grip going slack as he invaded the others personal space. Hyu looked at him, seeming surprised. “Kyou?”

 

The younger of the two breathed slightly. “Just… nearly being killed made me realise that I hold back too much on things I want to do. I wanted to do the Pokestar Studios thing and I didn’t, I wanted to catch so many different Pokémon and I didn’t. There’s so many things I’ve wanted to do and haven’t because I was scared and I nearly died with those regrets.”

 

Hyu was silent for a short moment. “I have been telling you to let loose more.”

 

Kyouhei snorted and shook him slightly, dropping his hand down Hyu’s sleeve. “I’m not the one who nearly punched a cave wall because he was angry.”

 

“Listen-“ but Hyu couldn’t say anymore and cracked up laughing, leaning over slightly as the two trainers laughed, feeling the serious air around them die away. When they’d calmed down, they stood up straight and looked at each other.

 

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you, y’know,” Kyouhei blurted, feeling his face grow hot but not changing his confident stance. Hyu recoiled slightly, before grinning.

 

“Nobody’s going to stop you if you try,” he stated back. He didn’t move when Kyouhei stepped forward again, chests nearly pressed together as Kyouhei tilted his head so his visor couldn’t poke Hyu in the forehead, gently meeting the other’s lips. It felt slightly awkward for a second, but then Hyu was coaxing the other forward by resting his hands on his hips and pulling him closer. Hyu let out an inappropriate snort when Kyouhei’s visor knocked them apart slightly, and Kyouhei laughed slightly, arms resting on his shoulders.

 

Hyu grinned. “See, I told you. Let loose more, got it?”

 

Kyouhei snorted again and laughed, shaking his head, forgetting completely about the events of the day.


End file.
